Stray Bullets 7
Stray Bullets #7: "Freedom!" ISSUE DETAILS * Page Count: 35 Pages * Print Release Date: November 1995 * Digital Release Date: 17 December 2013 STORY DETAILS * Date: September 1982 * Main Character: Virginia Applejack SYNOPSIS September 20 1982, the Applejack household: Virginia has returned home from school to find her father, Tom, in the yard, chopping wood. Virginia's mother, Celia, calls out to remind Tom to have a little "chat" with Virginia. Virginia has been getting into trouble at school and has been caught smoking. Tom doesn't lecture his daughter, but does remind her that cigarettes will kill her. Tom expresses his regret for neglecting his family, acknowledging that Virginia and Celia do not get on well and informs Virginia that he wants the family to make a fresh start, and take a vacation together. Celia, Tom and Virginia go out to dinner to discuss the vacation, but Celia and Virginia continue to snipe at each other. Virginia's sister is away at college so won't be coming on the vacation. Tom suggests they go to Disney World. Virginia is unenthusiastic at this plan until she sees her mother is opposed to it. Tom is happy to have come up with a plan and toasts to the Applejack's new life together, but it is clear that Celia and Virginia still feel hostile to each other. September 22 1982: '''Tom heads out of town again on work. The next day Celia tells Virginia that she wants to take her clothes shopping after school, the pair argue and Virginia refuses to arrive home in time. Virginia stays in her room, locking her door to keep her mother out. Virginia smokes in her room, writing furiously as she does so. '''September 27 1982: '''Celia and Virginia have violent argument, Celia attacks Virginia throwing newspapers and magazines at her but is interrupted by Tom returning home unexpectedly. Tom tells Celia to get off his daughter, picks up Virginia and gives her a hug. Tom tells Celia to apologise to her daughter and that they are going to get Celia help with her "problems". He also reveals that he will be off work for a while as he apparently has a stomach ulcer. '''November 16 1982: '''Celia and Tom return from the doctor's. Celia is crying. Virginia asks what the doctor said, but Tom, who looks visibly thinner at this point replies that he has to take more tests. He then asks Virginia if his eyes look yellow to her. '''November 21 1982: '''Jill returns from college. Celia tells Jill that Tom has terminal cancer and has maybe eight months. Virginia is watching the Orioles playing baseball on TV with her dad. He tells her that she is special, and to never let anyone tell her any different. He also implores her never to give up her writing. He tells her about how he got drafted into the Army. '''November 24 1982: '''Tom's health has deteriorated rapidly. Virginia peeks into her father's room, but her mother closes the door. '''November 27 1982: '''Virginia is hiding at the top of the stairs, listening in as her mother and sister talk to a nurse. Tom can't keep any food down and seem to be close to death. '''November 28 1982: '''Tom is having trouble breathing. Celia tells Virginia to call an ambulance. The ambulance arrives in a wail of sirens. It even appears to have a police escort. The Ambulance takes Tom, Celia and Jill to the hospital and Virginia is left in the street watching after it. '''NOTES * In the back of this issue there is a piece of art that eventually featured as the cover for Sunshine & Roses #1 and serves as the first appearance of Kretchmeyer in the series. Previous Issue Stray Bullets #6 Next Issue Stray Bullets #8 Category:Issues